Stuck Between Werewolves and Vampires
by AidenDarkness
Summary: First I was kid-napped and tortured by vampires. Then, I, somehow, fell in love with one. Next, I was rescued by my wolf pack. And then, all Hades broke loose. What is a female to do? AU Hardyz, Moore, Helms, Orton, Rhodes, Cena
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stuck Between Werewolves and Vampires

Rating: Mature/NC-17/Adult

Content: Strong Language, Adult Situations and torture/gore. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own/know any of the wwe performers. Nor was any money gained from this work of fiction. This fiction was not based on any real persons or events. I own only the original character. No part of this fiction is allowed to be reproduced in any way without written consent of the author.

Summary: First I was kid-napped and tortured by vampires. Then, I, somehow, fell in love with one. Next, I was rescued by my wolf pack. And then, all Hades broke loose. What is a female to do?? AU

Chapter One

Matthew, the Alpha of our pack, did not look happy at the news that Jeffrey, his litter mate, and Shannon, the Beta, had just given him. His handsome features twisted into an angry scrawl as every muscle tensed under his black baggie button down shirt and loose fitting jeans. Those deeply intense brown eyes of his clouded over with a strange mixture of confusion and rage.

"Are you sure," he growled, sounding more animal than human. The harsh rumble had caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Positive," Shannon answered as he fought to catch his breath. Apparently, he and Jeffrey had run, in human form, straight back to our compound.

_This can't be good_, I thought to myself as I shifted un-comfortably on the grey over stuffed couch. _This can to be good at all._

"Their stink was all over the place," Jeffrey added. "And from the looks of the old bat compound, they are here to stay."

A menacing chill ran down my spine as Jeffrey spat out the word 'bat', a very derogatory term werewolves have for vampires. A clan of vamps was in Cameron, our home, and no more than maybe two miles from me. My heart raced inside my chest as fear drove through me. My head began to swim from the fear. A small wine escaped my lips before I could stop it.

Suddenly, four pairs of eyes were on me. Each pair was filled with concern and worry over the youngest pack member, me.

"Aiden," Shane whispered as he moved towards me and kneeled in front of my jean clad knees. His long brown hair was tied at the base of his neck, letting his warm brown eyes drink in my small facial features. "Please don't be afraid," he began with his gentle tone. "We won't let any bat hurt you."

I nodded at him, knowing that that was the truth. They would never allow anyone, or anything for that matter, to damage me in anyway, because they needed me.

I was the only female left in our pack so it was up to me to continue our pack legacy. That meant that once I hit puberty, or go into my first heat cycle as the werewolves called l it, I was to become a brood mare.

And, truthfully, that thought did not bother me much. I truly felt grateful to return the favor, since they did not have to take in a stray cub and raise her without any female in the pack to help.

Shane smoothed my auburn hair back before placing a gentle peck onto my forehead. His warm, sweet breath tickled my skin as his face lingered too long, too close to my own.

"Shane," Matthew barked in annoyance. He always hated when the other pack males tried to get intimate with me before my heat cycle began.

Sighing, Shane moved away from me.

"We need to have a round the clock watch of not only Aiden but of those bats." Matthew turned those intense eyes on me again. "You cannot leave this compound without a guard."

"Yes, Alpha," I answered him formally letting him know that I took him seriously.

A small smirk appeared on his handsome face. He had always thought that it was humorous when I took the formal tone with him.

"You evil cubbie," he joked before becoming serious again. "Shannon, you and Jeffery have the day shift. While, Shane and I have the night."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Now that that is settled, I think that it is time for something to eat!" I giggled at Jeffrey. That wolf was always hungry.

"Jeffrey," I began in my soft voice. "You ate all the groceries yesterday."

"I don't know what you mean," Jeffrey began as he ran a hand over his tight abs," I am watching my girlish figure."

I snorted at that. "Girlish my ass!"

He winked at me, those emerald eyes glittering into my dark lavender ones. "Wait until your heat cycle."

I felt my high cheeks burn from the blush that formed from his statement.

"Jeffrey," Matthew scolded.

He smirked at me before nodding to the Alpha.

"Can we go get some food, man," Shannon stated as he ran a tattooed hand over his equally tattooed six pack abs. "I am so hungry that I could eat a whole clan of vamps before finishing off with a few covens of witches."

Shane shook his head at the shorter wolf. "Dude, if you ate all of that, we'd have to put you down, because we wouldn't be able to fit you through the compound gate, let alone the front door."

At Shannon's fake look of hurt, we all gave a good laugh at him.

"Matthew is your credit card ready," I asked when my laughter sobered.

"Sadly, yes," he answered as he patted the back pocket that held his thick wallet. "But, Aiden, I want you to stay here at the compound."

"What?" My voice was an octave higher than it should have been.

"Because, it is my command," he demanded in that Alpha tone of his.

I crossed my arms over my small bosom and pouted at a command that I could do nothing but follow.

&&%%&&%%

The house seemed so quiet without the four males stomping around. The massive home was really a damn castle. It was so large my own heartbeat echoed through it.

"I am so bored," I moaned as I threw myself onto the couch.

I hated when they were gone. It felt like my soul was missing, and my heart didn't want to beat. They were my world.

When I was only a wolf cub, I had stombled in to Cameron and into them. I remember being so hungry that I actually took a nip at Jeffrey (who swore that there was a scar on his right ankle from my cub nip). They took great pity on me and raised me.

And in one week, I would be tuning twenty one, my heat year. And also, that was the year when werewolves received their powers. Not only would I be able to change into a wolf at will, I would be able to wield some pretty cool magic.

But, I would also have four very horny werewolves on my virginal ass, and that was something that scared me.

When a female was in heat, not only is she horny, but every male within a few mile radius gets horny. And not just the normal frat boy type either, ore like super-super horny. They not only would kill any other male for the chance to mate, but could kill the female in the process.

I mean, I am happy about 'returning the favor', so to speak, since they took me in when they could've let me die, but I was still afraid of what might happen.

_What in the hell is a female wolf to do?_

I was ripped from my musings at the sound of four angry howls, angry howls that I knew. Jumping up from the couch, I quickly glanced around as if I expected some great evil to be within the house.

A group of feral growls sounded through the air. The sounds were hostile and chilled me to my bones.

I wanted to help my pack against whatever nemesis they were facing, but I knew I would only be a hindrance, not a help. Without my powers, I could do nothing.

A sugary sweet smell filled the air a moment before the front door exploded off its hinges. I screamed as the derby from the door hurtled past me, scrapping my flesh as it past.

In the place of the door, a large vampire stood. His tall muscular frame filled the door jamb as his beautifully tanned skin glimmed in the day light.

_Hold on_, I thought_, vamps can't be in the sun_.

A sadistic smirk formed on his handsome features as if he knew what I was thinking.

'Aiden, run!' I heard Matthew yell inside my head.

'Well, duh!' I thought back at him, before turning and leaping over the couch to make it to the back door.

But, since I was in human form, I was slow and did not make it far. Just as I about to make it to the sliding glass doors, a pair of strong arms wrapped wound my waif-like frame. I found myself removed from the floor and held against a rock hard chest.

"There is no sense in running, dog," the vampire hissed into my ear.

A pup type growl left my throat as I struggled to read myself from him.

He laughed softly. "Ah, that pup growl makes me hard." He made his point even clearer by rubbing his stiff groin against my backside.

"Matthew," I screamed at the top of my lunges.

The vamp grabbed my auburn hair and gave it a good jerk, snapping my head sharply. Pain vibrated through me from his rough handling.

"Shut up, bitch," he hissed.

Placing one of his large hands on my neck, he cut off my air flow. I clawed at his hands and struggled to take a breath. But, it was to no avail. His evil cackle was the last thing I heard before my world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

All Disclaimers apply!

Chapter Two

My limbs felt heavy, and my back ached. I could feel heavy medal clamps around my wrist, forcing my arms to be held in an awkward way above my head. An overwhelming sweet odor permeated the air. I struggled to take a breath without becoming sick from the overly sugary smell.

I slowly lifted my head as pain rippled down my neck.

The walls were dark grey rocks that matched the stone floor. A heavy wood door stood in front of me. I, apparently, was hanging from the only thing in the dungeon, the pair of chains that were clamped to me.

Groaning, I fought against my heavy medal captors. I jerked and yanked at them, but my wrist only ached more from my struggles. I screamed in frustration and rage.

The heavy wood door flew open so quickly that I jumped from the shock.

"Well, well," the lead vampire chortled at me, "look who is awake!"

My upper lip curled into a snarl as two other bats filled into the room. Their massive bodies seemed to fill the small area.

They were tall like the leader, however one was leaner, younger, and didn't smell as bad. He appeared to have this strange look in his dark blue eyes. It was as if he could have been somewhere else, he would have.

"So, pup, do you have a name?"

I answered the leader with a glare, which only aided in his amusement.

"I am Orton," the leader began before pointing toward his cohorts. "This is Cena and Rhodes."

I snorted at their names. "Y'all sound like an STD." I changed my voice to sound masculine. "Oh shit, Bro, I think I have that Orton shit." Raising my voice a notch, I continued. "It's alright dude, just put some ointment on it."

Rhodes was fighting a smile at my banter, while Orton and Cena looked like they could choke the life out of me.

"You think you are so humorous, don't you," Orton hissed.

I smirked evilly at him. "Yes, I do."

He moved towards me like a lethal predator. A shiver of fear ran down my spine at the un-natural feeling of being prey. His too sweet smell invaded my senses. My eyes watered as I fought to keep from being sick.

His handsome face was mere inches from mine, and the cool air from his body wrapped around me through my grey sweat shirt and jeans.

"Strip her," he hissed.

It took a moment for those words to sink into my thick skull. "What? Hell no!"

"Oh, yes," he answered with a wicked grin.

He moved away from me, allowing the other two to step forward. Cena had an evilly pleased look upon his beautiful face. Rhodes wore a blank expression, but I could tell that he didn't look happy about doing it.

I remained silent as my clothes were ripped from my body. I was not going to show them any fear. That would have let them have the upper hand.

"She has no shape," Cena laughed while eyeing my nude form.

"At least I don't look like a deformed pop-eye," I shot back at him.

"She may not have a figure, but I can smell her virginal blood," Orton added, taking a deep breath to fill his lungs with my scent.

"I can't get past the wet dog smell," Cena hissed with a sneer.

Out of the cornor of my eye, I watched Rhodes as his eyes drank in my nude frame. A hint of lust glittered in his blue orbs, and it made me very self aware that I was completely exposed to three un-known vampires.

'Aiden,' Matthew said inside my head.

The suddenness of his voice startled me, making me jump slightly. I quickly glanced at my three captives to see if they noticed. Thankfully, they did not.

'Matthew, help me!' I could only hope that he heard the desperation in my words.

'Are you hurt? Where are you?'

'I am un-harmed, at the moment, but I don't know where I am. It looks like I am in a dungeon.'

He was quiet for a moment before he mentally spoke to me again. 'You are not on their compound.'

_Great_, I thought, _I could be anywhere_.

'Can you tell me what is around you?'

'Rock walls, a wooden door, three bats, and chains,' I telepathically replied.

'Shit, that doesn't help!'

'Of course, it doesn't,' I heard a different voice add. I looked at Orton and realized he was breaking into my link with Matthew. 'We are not so stupid to allow you to find her before we are ready to let you find her.'

White hot pain invaded me. I screamed in agony while sweat formed on my pale skin. It felt like my brain was being melted.

"I have blocked your dogs from being able to communicate with you," Orton said as the pain slowly began to die.

"What are you going to do to me?" My voice was weak from his mental intrusion.

He moved forward until his black clothed body was pressed to my nude one. I could feel every muscle of his hard frame flex as he ran a hand down my side before it came to rest on my small hip.

"Fun," he breathed into my face, "lots of fun."

"Like what," I growled.

He glanced down at my waif nude body. "Anything and everything I want."

He was toying with me, and I knew it. "Which would be?"

"Let's put it this way," he began as he slid his hand around to my backside and gave me a hard smack on my rump. "Your little body will be broken, bleeding, and scarred before we are through."

I had to fight with myself to keep from lashing out at him. I knew what he was going to do to me, and I would fight him then.

"Why are you doing this?" I needed to collect as much information about them as I could get.

He moved away from me and began to circle my chained frame. "Because all you dogs should be out down."

"And all you bats should be beat with wooden stacks." That statement was awarded by my hair being painfully yanked.

"I am going to shut your smart mouth up, Bitch, and I am going to enjoy it."

Releasing my waist long hair, he exited the room. Cena closely followed him, but Rhodes lingered.

He looked at me sadly and appeared to want to say something.

"Fucking bat," I growled at him before spitting at his feet.

Shaking his head at me, he exited.

I threw my head back and gave a pup howl, hoping that someone from my pack would hear me.

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**_


	3. Chapter 3

All Disclaimers Apply!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Three

For three days, my body and soul were put through the ultimate torture. There was not an inch of my flesh that was not marred by the violent abuse I was forced to with stand, and my soul was torn in two from the cold malice.

I was lying weak and broken on the cold rock floor. Tears streamed from my eyes from the intense pain that I shook and convulsed. A moan escaped my throat as the wounds on my back burned from where the harsh rock dug into them.

"I think she likes it," Cena said with an evil grin.

He and Orton stooped over me, drinking in what their sadistic actions had caused. Their handsome faces were twisted from the malice of their souls.

Orton breathed in deep. "I will never hate the smell of virgin wolf blood. It is just so damned intoxicating."

My stomach turned from the glee that radiated from his voice. Their enjoyment of my pain and blood made me ill in every way possible.

"What shall we do to her next," Cena said while eyeing me.

"Well," Orton began while rubbing his chin. His eyes brightened as an idea formed in his cruel brain. "Let's take the one thing that'll really piss her pack off, her virtue."

Oh hell no, I thought.

I knew that I did not have enough strength to fight them, and I definitely knew that I would not have won. But I was going to fight them. They were going to have to kill me to take my body.

"Who will go first," Cena asked.

"You go. Her twelve year old boy body does nothing for my cock."

Cena reached down towards me, but I quickly used my nails to draw blood down his right cheek. An angry hiss left his full lips. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked me to my feet. I dug my nails into his hands as I struggled to reweave myself of him.

"Fucking bitch!"

I spat at his face as I kicked out, hitting him square in the testacies. He released my hair to double over and cup himself. Fighting against the screams of pain that my body was producing, I ran towards the door. I didn't make it very far before Orton snatched my back against his hard chest.

"That was a stupid move, dog," he hissed in my ear.

"Go to hell," I growled, slamming the back of my head into his nose.

Screaming, he flung my slight frame into the far wall. A sickening thud echoed when I made contact with the unforgiving rock. Pain vibrated through me. My bones felt crushed from the impact. I sled to the floor as my nerves burned from my assault.

"I am going to fuck the hell out of you before I tare you apart," Orton said in a deadly voice.

My spine stiffened in courage that I really didn't feel. "You'll have to kill me first, you damned bat!"

He smirked evilly at me while Cena straightened himself.

"There are two of us. You can't take both of us on."

I growled at that as I used the wall to lift and brace myself. My legs shook from the pain and effort. "I know I won't win, but I will go down fighting."

They laughed with such malice that it chilled my bones. In union, they stalked towards me. I glanced from one to the other, seeking a way to escape.

Cena moved first. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. I growled and swung my fist, making contact with his jaw. Orton slapped me across the face, repaying me for the cheap shot. My vision blurred for a moment, but I quickly recovered. Lashing out, I kicked Orton away from me.

"You, bitch, I am going to enjoy killing," Orton hissed as Cena pinned my limps to the wall.

"No," a familiar voice growled. "We are going to enjoy killing you."

My captors and I turned to see who my saviors were. My pack stood in a semi-circle in front of the door while Rhodes stood in the center.

Joy filled my heart at the sight of my five rescuers. My heroes stood strong and tall against their enemies.

"Do it," Orton hissed.

For a nano-second, I thought he was referring to my pack, until a sharp pain in my neck caused me to cry out. Cena began to remove my flesh from my neck with his teeth. I could feel my blood pour from the large wound. Weak and completely powerless, I slid down the wall to the floor.

"No," I heard several voices scream as bodies began to shuffle around me.

Dark clouds filled my vision. They were so thick that I couldn't make out who was who.

Suddenly, Rhodes' handsome face came into my dimming focus. His blue eyes were completely filled with concern.

"Aiden, hold on, please."

I felt him lift me into his muscular arms. His strong, warm chest heated my cool body.

"You need to hold on."

A straggled moan escaped my lips before my world became dark.

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

All Disclaimers Apply!!!

Even though I could hear all the sounds and voices around me, I could not open my eyes or speak. I felt paralyzed. No Matter how hard I tried to move or utter a sound, my body just would not cooperate.

"How much longer will she remain like this," I heard Shannon ask with a trimmer of fear in his voice.

"It's only been thirty minutes, Shannon," Matthew growled softly.

"She looks pretty bad," Jeffery added.

_You think_, I thought sarcastically at him. _Let me torture you for days and then see how you look at the end of it._

I heard someone snicker to my right.

"What's so damned funny, Rhodes?" I could feel Matthew's harsh gaze on my right.

"She can hear us," Rhodes answered with a hint of laughter in his voice. "She is giving Jeffery hell."

"You can hear her," Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"How can you hear her but none of us can," Matthew inquired.

Rhodes did not answer right away. It seemed to me that he was contemplating how to answer, and that was driving me crazy.

_Answer already!_

"Let me start from the beginning," he said as he smoothed some hair out of my face. "I am sure that there are several questions you all have for me. Like, why do I smell different than a vampire and why Orton and Cena could be in the sun light?"

"And why they came after our pack and took Aiden," Matthew added.

"I am a shifter," Rhodes began. "I was taken from my home, when I was young, by Orton and Cena. They thought to use me as a day protector."

_A shifter_, I thought with confusion, _aren't all shifters extinct_?

"No," he answered softly. "My kind is in few of number but is not extinct. There are only about one hundred of us in the world. We all lived in a small village in Alaska, and that's where Orton and Cena got me.

"They had heard of a vampire coven that needed a leader there in Alaska. After tracking through the wilderness for a few days, they came across my village." He seemed to struggle with the horrible memory. "It was night when they attacked. Since my people draw our powers from the sun, we were helpless against them. Blood covered the ground from the many victims of their violence.

"They found me in a small hollow were my friends and I would play as younglings. Cena wanted my death, but Orton stopped him. He thought that I would be a useful tool."

I felt the sorrow radiate from him. It made my heart break.

"Were there any survivors," Shannon asked.

"Besides me, a few. I have heard stories from several of Orton's cohorts that a few of my people has escaped that night and that brings me to the other questions.

"After being the vampires' lapdog, so to speak, for a few years, I had gained a bit of their trust, and one night Orton confided in me a bit of information. An elder told him of a way to walk in the day light. If he was to drink the blood of a werewolf, and not just any werewolf but of a female virgin in heat, he would be able to step into the sun and not become ashes.

"Orton was curious about this. He had always been told that werewolf blood was poisonous to vampires."

"It is," Jeffery interjected. "Matthew was bitten by a vamp fifty years ago and that vampire died screaming."

"Matthew is a werewolf, but he isn't a female virgin wolf in heat, now is he? You see, wolf blood is poisonous to vamps except in a virgin heat wolf. Something is different about their blood. I don't know what it is about their blood, but it makes vampires have the ability to walk in the sun.

"Anyway, Orton wanted Cena to find a wolf that would be able to have the 'Daylight Blood', as they called it. I was surprised at how quickly he found one.

"She was so scared," he said with a heavy heart. "Her screams still echo in my ears to this day."

"Then, why did they want Aiden," Matthew asked. "I mean, they can already walk in the day, then why did they need her?"

"They thought to use her blood against their enemies. They planned to let their enemies bite her and be poisoned by her 'tainted blood'.

"However, it would not have worked."

"And why is that?"

_Like Shannon said, why_?

"Aiden isn't a werewolf. She is a shifter."

_What? What!_

"How is that possible," Matthew said. "She was in cub form when found her, and she smells like a wolf."

"Please, allow me to explain. A few years back, a shifter by the name of Marlena was captors by Orton. I had snuck down to the holding cell while the vampires were sleeping. I was going to try to help her escape, but she stopped me.

"'I have a daughter in Cameron.' She had told me. Apparently, Marlena was one of a handful who lived outside our village. At the time of the attack, her mate, a werewolf, helped her escape. Cena caught up to them, though, and killed her mate. Marlena ran to North Carolina, were his pack was from and gave birth to one cub.

"With Cena at her back, she took the cub to her mate's hometown of Cameron, hoping his former pack would care for the child. But before she got to the pack, Cena got to her."

"Who was the mate," Shane asked.

"She called him Christian."

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment. Even I couldn't think of a single word.

Christian had been a major part of the pack many years ago. He had run away for un-known reasons.

"That's why she was a child cub and smells like a wolf. She is half wolf."

"Why did the female shifter tell you this," Matthew asked.

"She wanted me to find her daughter and keep her safe."

_Holy shit_, I thought, not _only am I a part werewolf, I am part shifter, too. What the hell?_

My brain reeled from the news.

"Calm down, Aiden," Rhodes whispered.

_Calm down? Calm down!_

"That is what I said."

_Asshole!_

"That's why you can hear her," Matthew said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah."

"And that's why our healing tactics aren't working."

"I can heal her but not right now."

_Why_, I thought.

"Since you are so damaged, your body can go into shock if I try. You need to heal more."

A childish urge to stick my tongue out at him crossed my mind.

"Do you think, since Orton and Cena got away that they will be foolish enough to come back," Matthew asked.

"Without a doubt," Rhodes said. "They are more than likely pissed that I double crossed them and that this pack is still breathing."

"What would you recommend," Jeffery asked.

"Well, they won't attack anytime soon, because they know you'll be on high alert. They'll wait until sometime has past and think you have relaxed. So, I think we should train Aiden to fight. She will be very strong with her mixed blood."

"Is there any signs as to when they might attack," Matthew inquired.

"Generally, no, but they'll toy with you before they'll attack."

_No more torture_, I screamed in my head.

"I am going to say this as gently as I can," Rhodes began in a soft tone. "What you went through, Aiden, will be like a day in Six Flags compared to what they will do to all of us if they ever get their hands on us."

_Oh crap_, I thought as a mixture of fear and desperation filled my heart.

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**_


	5. Chapter 5

All Disclaimers Apply!!!

Chapter Five

It was my heat cycle day, and I was left to suffer in solitude. My pack and Rhodes were stationed at various points along the edge of our massive compound, so I had no real fear of any physical harm. But the sheer torture that I had to endure was too harsh.

With my body paralyzed, every magical surge and sexual need burned through me like a train destroying a car in its path. The dual sensations tortured me more than Orton and Cena could ever have thought of. But above everything, I knew I needed relief, my body demanded it.

Another magical surge drove through me with such fierceness, that it unlocked my body and caused it to start up by its own accord. A breathless moan escaped my throat as my sexual need increased from the strong magical surge.

"I need relief," I moaned as I climbed out of my bed.

I glanced around my room to find something, anything that would relieve the warmth that was throbbing my core. But I couldn't find anything.

_Take a cold shower_, I heard Rhodes telepathically say to me.

Deciding that it was better than nothing, I walked into my joined private bath and turned the water as cold as I could get it. The streaming liquid did nothing to slate the lust that raged through me. Not even hot water could kill the need. After an hour of switching between the hot water and the cold, I still needed relief more than ever before.

_Please_, I begged to my pack in such a needy voice that I didn't even recognized that it was mine.

_Ignore her_, Rhodes demanded, but it was too late. Shannon was already heading towards me at such a speed that he would be at the main house in a few seconds. _Damnit! We needed to stop him!_

_We can't_, Matthew answered in a strained voice. _If any of us come within feet of her, we won't be able to control ourselves. We could end up killing each other and her._

_If Shannon impregnates her, she'll die anyway. We need to stop him._

_There is nothing we can do. Besides, none of us are fully sure that she has any shifter blood within her._

I could feel Rhodes anger boil at Matthew's words, but he did not reply right away.

_Is that a chance you want to take?_

_Could you control yourself enough, Rhodes, to get Shannon away from her and not kill him?_

He didn't answer. He was too busy trying to get to me before Shannon, who was only a few feet from the entrance door.

I could smell Shannon's warm masculine scent from over the distance. It blazed through my blood and set every cell of my body on fire. My core begged for the release that it knew he could give. I could even smell his need for me, and it was driving me insane.

A growl echoed through the house before Shannon busted through my door. His breath was heavy and labored from his internal struggle. Every muscle was strained under his baggy clothes.

Against my brains protests, my body demanded him. But before either of us could follow through, Shannon was knocked to the floor. He and Rhodes struggled against each other.

"Stop it, Shannon," Rhodes growled as he fought to pin my almost lover to the carpet. "I don't want to kill you."

Shannon answered him with an animalistic growl and a strong right hook. The sickening sound of Shannon's fist connecting with Rhodes face made my knees weak.

"Shit," Rhodes cried before trying to restrain Shannon again.

My heart raced as they continued to struggle. I couldn't even think of what to do to stop them. All I could do was stand and watch in terror.

"Fuck it," Rhodes growled before releasing Shannon and grabbing me around my waist. "Take a deep breath."

Doing as I was told, I suddenly felt myself being propelled forward through a blur of color. My lungs burned and my eyes watered from the velocity at which we were travelling.

With a bone shattering stop, I glanced around to see where Rhodes had taken us. It was a densely wooded area that surrounded a small cabin.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" I asked as I drank in the large trees and thick brush.

"I jumped us to my home in Alaska. We'll be safe here until your heat cycle is over."

I glanced at him and was shocked at how pale and weak he appeared. He looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"Are you alright? You look like you are going to black out?"

"Jumping like that takes lot of magic out of me. I'll be all right." He tried to reassure me with a smile, but it didn't work. "Come on, let's go inside. We need to get you some clothes and a hot meal."

A groan exited my lips as another wave of warmth crashed over me. "I need…I want…"

Rhodes's eyes widened for a second before he lifted me, bridal style, into his strong arms and carried my withering frame into the small cabin.

At first, I thought that he would take me. My body burned for it, and I knew that he could sense it. Even though he was able to restrain himself, I knew it was only a matter of time before he caved to the animal inside himself that lusted for me.

But, that was not the case. He swiftly placed me onto my feet in the center of the main room. Quickly, he left to enter into one of the two doors in the place.

A frustrated sigh left me as I took a moment to glance around. The living room was all but bare except for a small black leather couch that faced a fireplace.. An old looking, wooden dining table was potioned in the side of the room that lead to a small kitchen. A few photographs littered the cabin walls.

Stepping forward, I examined one that had caught my attention. It was of a younger Rhodes, and he appeared to be about fourteen. He was standing next to a large but friendly looking older man, who looked so much like Rhodes that it must have been his father. But, what intrigued me was that part of the picture had been ripped away.

"Here," he said as he exited the room with a pair of clothes in his hand. "They'll be a little baggy, but they'll work."

I wasn't really listening to him. My body and the animal inside me demanded release. My heart raced and fire burned through me as lust took me over.

Without a thought, I threw myself at him. My limps wrapped around him as my lips crushed his in a fierce kiss that made my head dizzy and heart thud inside my chest.

I was going to have a release no matter what

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**_


	6. Chapter 6

All Disclaimers Apply!!!!

Chapter Six

"Enough, Aiden," he growled before shoving me off, causing me to land on the cool ground with an audible thump.

"If you aren't going to mount me then why the hell did you take me from my pack, huh? And what was all that shit about me dying if I got knocked up? You had better explain fast, and it better be damned good too."

I was so angry and embarrassed at his refusal of me. Granted, I was no grand beauty, but I knew that I was not ugly either.

_Maybe I am ugly_, I thought as insecurity overwhelmed me. _Maybe, he is like Orton and thinks that I have the body of a twelve year old boy._ I quickly tried to cover my nudity.

"No," he began with a look of shock on his face. "You're far from ugly. I just don't want you hurt. Shifter females die if they get pregnant on their first heat cycle."

"Why?" I asked as I stood. "Besides, we can't be entirely sure that I'm part shifter, anyway."

"But that's not a chance that I'm willing to take, not with you." He glanced down at his feet before turning those soul-searching eyes to me. "There's a huge part of me that wants to keep you safe. I don't know why, but if you ever get hurt, I feel like my heart would stop beating."

That floored me. I was shocked by what he had just told me. Those words had shaken me to the very core of my being. "But, that doesn't explain why?"

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Our females' powers are wild and completely un-tamed when they first get them. That makes their bodies unstable and a pregnancy makes everything worse. They always die from it."

"Oh," I said as I let that digest. "But, how are you going to resist me?"

A sexy smirk appeared on his handsome face. "I have a very strong will power."

_Right_, I thought with sarcasm.

"Come on, let's go in and get you a hot meal and some clothes."

I nodded and followed him over the uneven ground towards the rustic cabin.

It was small and only appeared to be a one bedroom. A thin kitchen hung off the bare living room. Two doors were placed on a far wall. They must have been to the bathroom and a bedroom. A few boxes lined the other wall where a fire place stood.

Rhodes walked over to the boxes and shifted through them. He removed a pair of grey sweat pants and a wife beater. Coming over to me, he held them out for me to take.

As I reached for them, my finger tips brushed his hand. Even though it was a brief moment of contact, the sensation burned through me. It was like electricity flowed through my veins. And when I retrieved the clothes, a part of me felt a loss at the contact. I had to force myself not to groan from the loss.

I busied myself with dressing in the clothes. They were baggy on me and smelled stale. I smirked up at him. "They stink."

He laughed softly. "They've been here for awhile."

Sighing, I lowered myself to the floor and crossed my legs. "Do you mind explaining to me about shifters?"

"Well," he began as he made himself comfortable on the floor. "Shifters are kind of a mixture of werewolves and vampires. We wield magic, have super strength and speed, and can change forms. And we do drink blood."

"Huh?"

"We drink blood from our mate. When shifters find the one being that was made purely for them, a mark appears over their hearts. Once the mating ritual is complete, they will have to drink each other's blood to remain magically charged."

"Oh, I get it," I said. "Keep going."

"There are five different types of clans: wolves, panthers, tigers, lions, and leopards. Each can only transform into their base animal. Like, I am a wolf shifter, so I can only shift into a wolf. And unlike a werewolf, my form is pure wolf, not a wolf/human hybrid."

"If I am a half shifter, what form will I take?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It all depends on what genes are strong. Your powers will be the same way."

"When will I start to be able to use my powers?"

"Tomorrow, when you're through with your heat cycle. We'll train during the day since shifter powers are drawn from the sun. We want to make sure that you'll have the power."

"What are we going to do with the hours that we're stuck here?"

"Talk," he answered in a matter-of-fact way. "Tell me about you."

I laughed softly and began to tell him stories about my pack and my life. He enjoyed the story of Matthew's ex-mate, Lita, trying to explain sex to me.

"My face was so red but not as red as everyone else's." I laughed at the memory.

He laughed softly before asking me about Lita.

I sobered quickly. "She'd been Matthew's mate for many years. She helped them raise me until I was thirteen. She took off with a vampire named Edge.

"It destroyed Matthew. I remember every tear he had shed because of her betrayal." A few tears fell from my eyes.

"You miss her," he stated softly while he rubbed my foot with his.

Even though the gesture was small, it warmed my heart. "Yes, but I am also angry with her for what she's done. She broke his heart."

We were quiet for a moment since neither one of us knew what to really say. I spoke first and said something that I had never voiced before. "Sometimes, I think Matthew sees her when he looks at me." I paused to gather my thoughts. "When I was younger, I was out in the woods playing around with Jeffrey and Shannon. They were in wolf form, and I was sitting in this tree that was a couple hundred years old, watching them wrestle. Matthew showed up and looked at me weird. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but he came to me that night." I closed my eyes briefly. "We were about to fully mate when he said her name. It shocked him as much as it did me. He left me then, confused and ashamed. And, there are still times that I catch him giving me the exact same look as he did that day in the woods."

"I bet that I don't really help the situation any."

I shrugged and looked at him. "What about you?"

He smirked before beginning to tell me about his life. We continued like that through the night, trading stories about our lives. As the hours ticked by, I found myself falling for him, even though a part of me was already attached to him.

At sometime during the night, we had curled up together for warmth. His strong arms were nestled around me. The embrace was intimate and rocked me to my core.

"My real name is Cody," he told me as we curled deeper into each other's arms. "Rhodes was the name Orton gave me when he took me."

"I think Cody suites you better."

He smirked at me softly as he ran his thumb over my cheek. His rough skin felt amazing against my skin. My eyes fluttered closed as I allowed the enjoyment of it to take me over. His thumb stilled, causing me to glance up at him.

A strange look was frozen on his face. His features were a mixture of bliss and confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something between us," he murmured. "Can you feel it?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded. "It's like electricity," I described as I ran a finger down his arm, forming goosebumps over his skin.

He gently angled my face so that he could place a gentle, sweet kiss onto my lips.

"Get some sleep," he whispered after his lips left mine.

A frustrated moan almost escaped from the loss of his warm lips. A strong urge to claim his lips again came over me. And I knew that it came from my heart this time, not my hormones.

That should have scared me, but it didn't. It made me feel whole, complete. Just like Cody was making me feel.

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I awoke from the best sleep that I had ever had in my entire life. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I found myself so relaxed within his arms. The worries of the past events were driven far from my mind by Cody's warmth and purely masculine scent.

Glancing up at his sleeping face, I drank in his handsome features. His strong jaw line was so manly and purely male. His lips were full and begged for me to kiss them. The way the sensitive skin of his eye lids twitched as he drifted from sleep towards an awakened state was the sexiest thing. He was so good looking that it almost hurt to look at him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to reveal the amazing color within. The twinkle and emotion that shined in them caused my heart to skip and my breath to catch.

"Good morning," he said in a sleep filled voice, the sound of which was so damned sexy. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect," I replied with honesty.

He smiled softly before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss onto my forehead. The feeling of his lips on my skin was wonderful.

"How do you feel?"

"Great, my heat cycle is over, and I feel like a new…something." And boy was I thankful. I was back to being me. Maybe a new me, but it was me all the same.

"Before I take you home, I would like to see what form you take, whether wolf form or hybrid form."

"How do I change form?" I asked as I sat upright. I had to fight a groan of disappointment from the loss of his warmth.

Cody righted himself, too, and angled himself towards me. "Close your eyes and relax the human half of your brain. The animal half will naturally take over on its own."

Closing my eyes, I tried hard to do as he had told me. It took a few minutes before my brain could relax enough for the animal in me to take over. And, when it did, my magic surged and my body shifted into a pure white wolf.

_Holy shit_, I thought as I looked down at my white fur covered paw. _I guess that I am really part shifter, huh?_

"It would seem so," he replied with a smirk.

_What about my magic? When can I wield it?_

"Now," he answered as he gently tugged on my furry ear. I gave him a playful nip. "All you need to do is to allow your magic to take over."

It seemed that as soon as he said it he was slammed hard to the floor. The sound of his skull smacking the solid floor echoed harshly through the cabin.

_Oh, are you all right?_ I thought with sincere feelings.

"Yeah," he groaned as he sat himself back up, while rubbing the back of his head. "Your telekinetic powers are very strong."

_I am so sorry._

"It's all right. Who knew that you would be that strong?"

_Right_, I added sarcastically. _How do I shift back?_

"Let your human half take over."

Doing as I was told, I found myself in my human body and placed my discarded clothes back on.

"When you use your power, think of the object that you want to move and where you want it to go."

I nodded but never took my eyes off of his lips. They were full, smooth, and made for the types of kisses that curled a woman's toes.

"Aiden?" he asked in a soft voice.

I remained quiet as my thoughts drove through me.

I couldn't explain the attraction that I had for him. It was like the animal inside of me wanted, no demanded, him. Every part of me needed him to crawl inside of my heart and stay there forever. These feelings were so strong and so primal in every way that I had no choice but to cooperate.

As quickly as I could, I removed my clothing and sat before him with every ounce of my flesh bare to his view.

Without any spoken words, he leaned forward and captures my lips in a scorching kiss. My breath sped up into gasps as our kiss deepened, and our hands began to search each other.

Cody broke the kiss long enough to remove his clothing and kissed me again with such force that we tumbled to the floor. His heat and scent invaded my senses. The way he tasted made me feel heady and want to drink him in more deeply. Every touch he gave caused me to moan deeply into his mouth.

It amazed me just how good he felt against me. The feeling of his hands on my hips, on my breast, burned through me to my core. Electricity that his finger tips caused in me was mind blowing in every way. And when he touched my core, my soul even moaned.

The pure bliss that I felt when he entered me drove me over the edge of a cliff that I didn't even know that I was on. The way he filled me was so unbelievable that my eyes rolled back into my head. But, it was more than just the way he filled me; it was also the connection that passed between us. It was mind blowing.

He must have felt it, too, because he shuddered as my body exploded into a million pieces. His thick moan matched my cry of pleasure as we both came together.

XXXXX

In the shadows, they would not have been able to see him. His tall, muscular frame was well hidden behind the thick brush of the woods. And, it was the perfect view into the dog's house.

For the past two days, the dogs had barked and whined over their lost bitch. Their misery flowed through him like a fine wine. He enjoyed the depression that clouded the very essence of the pack. Oh, how it was heaven on earth!

He dearly wanted to go tell them that their sweet bitch was rolling around in the buff with his right hand man. The looks on their faces would leave him in complete ecstasy. Just the thought of their horror stricken faces hardened him, forcing him to push the heel of his hand into the hard organ to try to relieve some of the pressure.

His thoughts drifted to the plans that he had formed to take the werewolf pack out. Rhodes would infiltrate the pack, have the bitch fall for him, and tear the pack down.

In a few hours, he would make his move. The werewolf pack was going to go down.

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**_


	8. Chapter 8

All Disclaimers Apply!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Eight

An uncomfortable silence fell between us as we slowly put our clothes back on. I was unsure as to what to say to Cody, and he seemed to feel the same way. Part of me couldn't believe that I had just had sex with a man that I hardly knew, but another part of me was overjoyed at having just made love to a man that I had feelings for.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a shy voice.

"Perfect," I answered. In a way, I did feel perfect, wonderful even.

A bright grin graced his beautiful face. The action caused his blue eyes to twinkle.

"So," I began in an attempt to keep the uncomfortable silence at bay. "When can I go home?"

For the past hours, I'd had no contact with my pack, and I was worried about them. Orton and Cena were still after them, my family. I wanted to be with them, to protect them against the evil that was after them.

Cody's face changed from that wonderful glow to a look of pure worry. I was taken completely aback by that look.

"What?" I asked as I steeled my spine against whatever bad news that he was going to give to me.

"Aiden," he began in a weak voice that didn't really sound like him. "I can't let you go home."

"What?" I shrieked in outrage. "Why?"

"There is something that I have to tell you." he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, running a hand over his face. "When Orton saw you that day, when he took you, he knew that you would be the weak link to destroying your pack. And when I informed him that I knew that you were part shifter, he came up with a plan to destroy your pack. I was to infiltrate your pack by showing them how to get to you, gaining their trust. Then, I was to make you fall in love with me and keep you from your pack while they were destroyed. But, I never thought that I would really fall in love with you."

At every word, I got angrier and angrier. The rage I felt was so intense that it was difficult to breath. I could not believe how foolish I was for falling for that evil plan and that jerk who sat before me.

"You fucking asshole," I growled.

"Please," he began in earnest. "That might have been the plan originally, but I never thought that I would care for you as strongly as I do. I don't want to take you there, because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fuck you," I growled as I stood up and stared down at him. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. Either you take me home or I remove your testicles and shove them down your throat."

"I am not lying," he said to me in the sincerest voice that I had ever heard. "But, if I take you home right now, you could be killed."

"I don't give a damn!"

"Well, I do. Right now, Orton and Cena are attacking your pack, and if I take you there, they could kill you, too."

"Fuck that, take me home! Now!"

"Fine," he growled, taking my elbow roughly. "But, you need to stay behind me, and if anything happens to me, I want you to run."

I bit my lip to keep from cussing him out anymore. I didn't want to waste anymore time dealing with the walking, talking pile of crap that was Cody.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded towards him to let him know that I was ready. He used his power to jump us from the cabin in Alaska to my pack's compound in Cameron. As soon as my feet touched down to the hard ground, I could tell that all hell had broken loose.

"Fuck," Cody growled as he shoved me behind himself.

I glanced around his arm to see the mayhem that was occurring around us. Matthew and Jeffrey, in their werewolf forms, were fighting Orton as Shannon, who was also in his werewolf form, was battling Cena. As my eyes roamed around for Shane, I gasped as I found him laying on the ground; blood was pouring out of a large gaping wound on his neck.

"No," I murmured in shock. "No!"

I forced my way around Cody and ran to Shane's prone form. I slammed myself next to him and searched for any sign of life. His breath was shallow and his skin was milky white, but he was alive.

"Look who has come to join the fun," Cena said with joy. He was holding Shannon above the ground by the scuff of his furry neck. "Your bitch looks so fucking good with those tears running down her cheeks."

Rage swelled inside my heart as I glared up at the evil vampire. I could feel my powers coil inside of the deepest part of me.

"Back off, Cena," Rhodes growled as he stepped forward to protect me.

"What?" Cena sounded as shocked as I felt from Cody protecting me. "That bitch must have one great pussy for you to stand up to me. I guess I'm going to have to take a sample of it for myself."

That was it! I had heard enough.

Standing up and letting my powers seize me, I slammed Orton and Cena with such force that they collided with the thick brick outer wall of the pack house. Their bodies hit with such force that the sound of their broken bones echoed over us. Matthew, Jeffrey, and Shannon, seeing their chance to strike, jumped up and landed on the vampires. They tore through their flesh as if it was tissue paper. Blood flowed over the ground as their screams of mercy were silenced.

I turned from the horrific scene and focused on Shane. The wound in his neck was so bad. He had lost so much blood that I feared that he might not make it.

"Use your power to close the wound, Aiden," Cody said to me. "You can't replace the blood, but you can make sure that he doesn't lose anymore. It's the only chance his got."

With as much concentration as I could muster, I focused my powers to pull the flesh back together. After a few minutes, the wound was closed and only a trickle of the life giving red liquid escaped.

"Aiden," Matthew whispered, after he transformed back to human form. He took me into his arms and held me close to his nude body. "You're safe."

"I would never let anything happen to her," Cody said defensively.

"Bull shit," Jeffrey growled as he and Shannon stepped forward. "The vamps told us about your plans to use Aiden and destroy us."

"But, I couldn't go through with it. She means too much to me."

"Yeah, right, you fucker," Shannon growled. "Get ready to die."

"No," I cried as I stood and placed myself in front of Cody. "I want you to leave and never come back. If you do, I will kill you myself."

"But, I love you, Aiden."

I wanted to believe those words. I wanted to believe him, because I felt that way too, but he had betrayed me too deeply for me to forgive him.

"Leave, now," I growled.

As I glared at him, I saw the sorrow he felt shine in his eyes. A single tear sled down his cheek before he jumped.

"Why did you let him go?" Matthew asked as he stood up.

"He brought me back home so that earned him a slight reprieve." Even though I knew that I had said those words, I knew that they weren't the truth. I knew I couldn't bear to see Cody hurt. For some reason, even though I should have hated him for his betrayal, I loved him.

"Come one," Shannon began. "Let's get Shane inside."

I nodded, but remained back as they lifted Shane and moved him to the house.

_A TorturedTourniquet Beta_


	9. Chapter 9

All Disclaimers Apply!!!!!

Chapter Nine

Cody's POV

"Leave, now," she growled.

I knew then that no matter what I said, she would not believe me. I had betrayed the small amount of trust that I had gained from her. And that knowledge shattered my heart into a million pieces.

A single tear slid from my eye as I used my powers to Jump to the only place I could think to go, the cabin. I struggled with myself not to have anymore tears escape, but it was a losing battle. My breath heaved as I tried to breathe between the sobs.

My soul was gone, dead, and I was in mourning. Aiden was the only being that could make it better, but that was only a dream. She felt far too betrayed to ever forgive me.

With a heavy sigh, I steeled myself against the memories as I entered the cabin. But, the memories still assaulted me. Her warm intoxicating scent lingered in the air. I could hear the sounds of her gentle laughter, and her soft moans. It was killing me.

Suddenly, my brain was knocked from it's mourning by a severe burning over my heart. The pain was so strong that it's power brought me to my knees. I groaned as I gripped at the skin that was on fire. My lungs burned as I fought to breathe through the pain.

"Fuck," I whispered as the pain subsided.

I quickly jerked my shirt off and glanced down at the skin that was burning only a moment ago. A strange tattoo was burned into my flesh. It was a mating mark.

"Oh, shit," I breathed.

%%%%%

Aiden's POV

As the rest of the guys took Shane up to his room to heal, I remained downstairs, too lost in the dark sadness to be of any use to them. The pain that I felt was consuming me alive. It felt like my sorrow was a monster who was slowly devouring every inch of my flesh, but leaving my broken heart to bleed on the floor. Even though I didn't know Cody well enough to mourn his loss, I did.

Suddenly, heat vibrated through my chest. It was like a flame was licking at the skin over my heart. A small groan exited my lips as I clamped a hand over my heart. The heat increased to a painful level, making my legs give out beneath me. I landed on the floor with such force that it alerted the others.

Matthew was the first to get to me. He had jumped over the landing and ran to my side. Wrapping a muscular arm around my waist, he lifted me up and supported my slight weight as I struggled to fight through the fire on my chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

It took me a moment to fight through the pain to answer him. "My chest is on fire."

Shannon lept over the couch and took hold of the neck of my shirt. With a quick jerk, he ripped the thin material off my body.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"What," I groaned as the pain subsided.

I followed his gaze to a mark that gleamed on the flesh above my heart. The mark was a black tattoo. It was a small circle with a larger circle around it. Two straight lines bisected each circle in a cross fashion. At the ends of each line was the Celtic symbol for love.

"You've been mated," Matthew growled.

My brain was far too in shock to be able to get a reply from my mouth. I couldn't believe that I was mated to Cody. Of all the luck, I had to be mated to someone who was sent out to betray my pack.

_Damn_, I thought.

"You fucking slut," Matthew growled before he shoved me to the floor. "How dare you fuck that shifter!"

Fear swelled in me. I had never seen Matthew so angry.

"I'm sorry," I whined as I tried to move away from him.

"You're sorry," he mocked as he stocked closer to me. "You were supposed to be for me. My mate only, but you had to go and betray me, just like Lita."

His comparison of Lita and myself hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as the rage that shined in his eyes from me. I would never have thought Matthew would be this way towards me. Granted, I had slept with the enemy, but I was still a member of this pack.

"Matthew, that's enough," Shannon said as he placed himself between the Alpha and I. "She isn't like Lita. Aiden didn't do this on purpose."

"Get out of the way, Shannon."

I began to shake as Matthew's tone turned deadly. His dark eyes glared down at my half nude form. His rage burned me and hurt me more than anything had ever hurt before. He was like a big brother to me and his anger tore me in two.

"Matthew, please," I begged. Tears were streaming down my face. "I am so sorry."

Part of my was truly sorry, but a secret part was happy that Cody was my mate. Even though he was set out to betray my pack, he couldn't because of the love he had for me. I had sent many hours alone with him and no harm came to me. He was gentle and sweet towards me. But, I was not stupid enough to express this in anyway that Matthew could hear.

"Shut up," he growled. "You aren't sorry. You've done this on purpose. You and Rhodes have teamed together to destroy us."

_What?_ I thought. _That's insane!_

_Aiden_, I heard Cody say. I could feel his worry, and it warmed my heart. _What's wrong?_

_Do you want the short version or the long?_

I could almost hear him sigh in frustration. _Short, please_.

_Basically, Matthew is going crazy because of this mating mark._

_I was hoping you would have been able to hide that from them._

_You think!_

"No, Matthew, that's wrong and you know it," Shannon said, trying to calm the situation down.

"Shannon, I command you to stay out of this," Matthew demanded in his Alpha tone.

I could tell that Shannon wanted to protect me, but the command was too strong to fight. He moved away from me and placed himself next to Jeffrey. They both wore concerned expressions as they continued to watch Matthew, who was stalking closer to me.

"I should have never taken you in," he growled as he reached out to lift me off the floor. "I should have just let you starve to death."

Those words felt like a knife stabbing me over and over again.

"Put her down, Matthew," I heard a very familiar voice demand.

I glanced over the Alpha's shoulder to see Cody standing no more than three feet from us. His muscular frame was tense under the loose fitting jeans and black shirt that he wore. His beautiful face was contorted in anger over Matthew's treatment of me.

"How dare you show your face," Matthew growled.

_Run_, I told Cody mentally.

I didn't want to see Cody hurt. The love that I had for him was too great to be a witness to his demise. My soul would not have taken the death of him.

_Not without you!_

"Leave her alone, Matthew. She has nothing to do with this." Cody took a step towards us. "Let her go."

"Fine," Matthew growled, throwing me towards Cody. "If you want her, then take her. But, she is no longer a part of this pack."

I looked at Matthew to see if there was any hurt or pain in his eyes. But, the only emotion I found was rage.

On shaky legs, I stood and curled myself into Cody's tall frame. He wrapped his strong arms around me in a protective manor. His warmth invaded my body, soothing all the pain that I felt about losing my pack.

He quickly Jumped us to the cabin.

"Are you okay," he asked me softly as he buried his face into my thick hair.

"Not really," I whispered honestly. "I can't believe that I just lost my pack, my family. It hurts so much." I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts. I was un-sure as to how Cody was going to take my next statement. "But, I am glad to be with you."

I could feel him smile into my hair as he pulled my closer to his warm frame. I stood amazed for a moment at how strong but gentle he felt and how he was taking my news. "Really? I thought that you never wanted to see me again."

Leaning back, I looked up into his eyes. I lost myself in them for a moment before I could stop myself. "I didn't mean what I said. I love you."

As he leaned down and took my lips into a fierce kiss, I couldn't help but realize that everything I knew had changed. I was no longer a member of the pack that had raised me from a defenseless cub. I was mated to a shifter that I hardly knew but was completely in love with. And, I was left with no family.

"What do we do now?" I asked after my lips left his.

"Be with each other forever," he answered as he ran a few fingers over my brow.

I smirked at him but didn't answer. Something was telling me that our troubles were far from over. I could feel in my bones that there was more to come. I just hoped that Cody and I could make it through with losing each other.

_A TorturedTourniquet Beta_


End file.
